master fuinjutsu
by rikudou uzumaki
Summary: naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa karena sudah merasa muak dengan perlakuan penduduk serta keluarganya/"siapa namamu, manis?"/"ka-kau uzumaki"/gak bias bikin summary yang bagus, maaf…
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO: MASTER FUINJUTSU**

CHAPTER 1:

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya kakek MK bukan saya...**

**Summary: Naruto** **bukanlah jinchuuriki kyubi, dia anak yang dibilang aneh dan dibenci oleh keluarga dan penduduk desanya sendiri, serta dikeluarkan dari kesatuan shinobi konoha karena membiarkan adiknya naruko yang merupakan jinchuuriki kyubi lepas kendali dan terluka lebih memilih untuk berkelana pergi dari untuk berkelana dan tanpa sadar ia sampai di desa asal clan uzumaki dan bertemu dengan mendiang uzukage pertama yang sekaligus pendiri desa uzushiogakure dan dilatih fuinjutsu olehnya hingga menguasai seluruh fuin yang diajarkan… gak bias bikin summary yang bagus, maaf…**

**Pair: ...**

**Warning: Geje, typo, OC, OOC, kurang jelas, jelek, banyak kata salah, smart naru, strong naru, dll...**

**Berhubung saya masih baru saya mau minta maaf kalau ada yang salah di fic ini, mohon dimaklumi minna...**

Disebuah desa yang terlihat damai dan tentram, salah satu desa ninja terbesar di negara api. Desa yang bernama konoha yang dipimpin oleh seorang ninja terkuat disana yang bergelar hokage. Hokage didesa konoha sekarang sudah mencapai empat hokage dan hokage sekarang adalah seorang pria bersurai pirang sebahu, berwajah tampan dan bermata biru. Dia adalah youndaime hokage bergelar Konoha__no__Kīroi__Senkō yang didapatnya ketika perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Dia bernama minato namikaze.

Minato mempunyai seorang istri bernama kushina uzumaki atau sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi kushina namikaze. Ia juga memiliki seorang putri, ya… begitulah menurutnya. Putrinya bernama naruko namikaze, gadis cantik berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun. Mempunyai rambut yang sewarna dengan ayahnya, minato. Dan memiliki postur tubuh yang sama seperti ibunya, kushina.

Kini keluarga minato sedang berada di sebuah tanah lapang dibelakang rumahnya yang dijadikan sebagai tempat latihan oleh keluarga itu. Minato kini tengah mengajari putrinya, naruko.

Keluarga kecil itu tampak bahagia dan tidak merasakan bahwa ada seorang pemuda berusia kira-kira empat belas tahun sedang mengamati mereka dengan pandangan mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kebencian yang sangat mendalam. pemuda itu mempunyai rambut seperti sang ibu tetapi jabrik seperti sang ayah, dan memiliki wajah tampan seperti sang ayah. Dia juga memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Mata kirinya berwarna violet seperti ibunya, tapi mata kanannya berwarna biru langit seperti ayahnya. Dia memakai baju kaos putih dengan lambing clan uzumaki di bagian perutnya, dia juga memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam dan sandal ninja yang bertengger manis dikedua telapak kakinya.

Naruto, itulah nama pemuda tersebut. Tanpa marga, ia seperti seorang anak yang dibuang oleh keluarganya? Jawabannya ya, dia memang di buang oleh keluarganya, atau lebih tepatnya diabaikan karena mereka menganggapnya aneh dengan kedua mata yang berbeda tersebut. Dia sebenarnya merupakan anak pertama dari pasangan minato dan kushina, tapi tidak dianggap karena keanehan itu.

Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga diberhentikan sebagai shinobi konoha karena masalah sepele. Ya, sepele… hanya karena naruko lepas kendali saat misi C-rank pertama mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi B-rank atau bahkan A-rank ketika mereka berhadapan dengan seorang missing-nin dari kirigakure, yaitu zabuza momochi. Salah satu dari Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū dan pembawa pedang kubikiribocho.

Naruko lepas kendali atas kyubi saat melihat dirinya dan sasuke yang diserang oleh rekan zabuza yang bernama haku yuki yang mempunyai kekkai genkai es.

Setelah misi berakhir, kakashi menceritakan kejadian yang dialami naruko dan itu membuat minato marah besar dan langsung memberhentikan naruto sebagai shinobi konoha karena tidak dapat menjaga naruko yang seorang jinchuuriki. Dengan itu naruto resmi berhenti menjadi seorang shinobi dan itu membuat naruto amat kecewa pada minato a.k.a tou-san nya.

Setelah kejadian itu naruto berhenti menjadi shinobi konoha, tapi dia masih terus berlatih ninjutsu dan taijutsu di hutan kematian dan tentu tanpa diketahui seorang pun.

Setelah bosan memandang keluarga itu naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempatnya tadi menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya, karena ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan desa yang telah menyakitinya itu. Bila orang bertanya, apakah ia membenci desa konoha? Ia akan menjawab tidak. Dan jika orang bertanya, apakah ia sudah memaafkan mereka? Jawabannya juga tidak. Ia tidak membenci juga tidak akan memaafkan mereka atas apa yang mereka perbuat padanya.

Setelah ia selesai membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya, termasuk pakaian, uang yang ditabungnya dan juga makanan untuk perjalanannya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi nanti malam dan sekarang ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk perjalanan panjangnya.

Malam harinya, tepat pukul 11.53 malam. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dengan perlahan dan keluar dengan berharap bahwa ia akan menemukan kebahagiaannya di luar sana.

Naruto sekarang memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan celana anbu dengan sandal khusus shinobi berwarna hitam. Ia memakai pakaian berwarna hitam agar bisa dengan mudah bersembunyi apabila ada anbu yang sedang berpatroli.

Naruto kini sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dekat dengan gerbang masuk desa konoha. Diatas dinding besar itu terdapat dua orang anbu yang sedang melakukan patrol. Ketika sudah yakin bahwa tempat ini aman kedua anbu itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cara melompat kearah utara konoha.

Setelah kedua anbu itu pergi naruto kemudian keluar dari pohon tempatnya bersembunyi tadi dan berlari keluar dari gerbang konoha. Sebelum meninggalkan konoha naruto berbalik menatap desa yang ia cintai dan kemudian bergumam dengan nada sedih.

"konoha, aku naruto. Aku akan selalu melindungimu walau dari luar"

Setelah menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya, naruto kembali berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan desa konoha dan hilang dalam gelapnya malam.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman hokage, semua tampak menjalani kegiatan mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari bahwa salah satu anggota keluarganya menghilang dari rumah.

Minato sang kepala keluarga kini tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu sarapan yang lezat dari sang istri tercinta. Didepannya terdapat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang digerai indah dengan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna merah yang menambah kesan cantik diwajahnya, gadis ini merupakan putri dari sang hokage juga terlihat menunggu sarapan dari kaa-san nya tercinta.

"sarapan datang…" sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah dapur mengintuksi mereka berdua untuk menoleh kearahnya dan terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya tapi masih terlihat cantik dengan rambut merah tergerai yang melangkah mendekati mereka dengan membawa makanan yang tampak sangat menggoda untuk disantap.

"wah…" ucap minato dan naruko bersamaan saat makanan yang dibawa kushina sedah berada ditengah meja makan mereka lengkap dengan makanan yang lain.

"baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh mencicipinya!"

"ha'I kaa-san/kushina"

"itadakimasu"

Mereka bertiga pun mulai menyantap sarapan mereka diselingi beberapa candaan yang mengundang tawa mereka dan tidak menyadari bahwa satu anggota keluarga mereka tidak ada. Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan mereka kushina yang dibantu oleh putrinya segera merapikan meja makan dan mencuci semua alat makan dan masak yang sudah digunakan tadi. Sementara minato sudah berangkat ke kantor hokage untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci, naruko pamit pada kaa-san nya untuk pergi berlatih bersama teman-temannya dan disinilah kushina dirumahnya seorang diri. Kushina segera mengambil beberapa alat pembersih dan mulai membersihkan seluruh bagian rumah mereka. Mulai dari ruang makan, dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, kamarnya, kamar naruko, dan terakhir kamar naruto.

Dengan perlahan kushina mendekati kamar itu dan setelah berada didepan pintu kamar naruto kushina langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok tok tok

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, kushina yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam segera membuka pintu itu, ketika sudah sepenuhnya terbuka kushina tidak menemukan seorang pun didalam. Kushina mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak perduli dan mulai untuk membersihkan kamar naruto.

Setelah semua tampak bersih kushina bermaksud keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, ketika ingin menutup pintu kamar naruto dengan tak sengaja kushina melihat jendela kamar naruto terbuka. Kushina menghela nafas dan mulai beranjak mendekat ke arah jendela itu dan memegang ujung jendela dan menutupnya. Ketika sudah setengah tertutup semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dan entah mengapa ia hawatir dengan putranya, naruto.

"naruto" gumamnya pelan dan menutup jendela itu dan keluar dari kamar naruto dan beranjak menuju kearah ruang keluarga. Setelah sampai ia langsung merebahkan diri disofa yang berwarna merah itu sambil menghela nafas lelah.

Naruto dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan semakin jauh dari desa konoha dan sekarang naruto berada di perbatasan antara desa konoha dengan desa kusagakure. Naruto berniat untuk beristirahat di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, ketika dia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon itu naruto tak sengaja mendengar suara seorang pria yang tak jauh darinya.

"ayo, gadis jalang layani kami! Hahaha…"

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah mendekati asal suara tersebut, dia membuka semak-semak yang menghalangi pandangannya dan ketika penglihatannya menatap lurus kedepan naruto melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah sedang dikelilingi oleh tiga pria yang sepertinya mereka adalah chunin dari kusagakure.

Naruto menatap gadis itu yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, 'sepertinya dia sedang menangis' batin naruto.

Merasa tak tega melihat seorang gadis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, naruto berniat membantunya. Dengan langkah cepat naruto seperti menghilang dan memukul tengkuk salah satu pria yang berada dihadapan gadis itu dan kembali melompat dengan cepat keatas pohon dan bersemunyi.

Kedua pria yang melihat teman mereka pingsan langsung menyiapkan kunai ditangan masing-masing. Naruto yang melihat ada celah kosong di sisi kiri pria yang berada di sebelah kanan gadis merah tersebut dengan segera bergerak cepat dan muncul disisi kiri pria itu dan langsung memukul tengkuknya sehingga pingsang, naruto dengan cepat kembali melompat kea rah pohon dan bersembunyi.

Sedangkan pria yang tersisa mulai berkeringat dingin melihat kedua temannya yang kini sudah pingsan. Ketakutan pria itu tak disia-siakan oleh naruto, dengan cepat naruto kembali bergerak ke arah pria itu dan memukul tengkuknya dari sisi kanan sehingga pria itu pun bernasib sama seperti kedua temannya, yaitu pingsan.

Ketika naruto sudah menjatuhkan ketiga lawannya dia kemudia mendekati gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Setelah berada dihadapan gadis itu naruto langsung berjangkok menghadapkan wajahnya kearah wajah gadis itu yang masih tertutup oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

"hei, aku sudah aman sekarang" mendengar suara yang bukan dari ketiga pria yang mengerumuninya tadi gadis itu dengan perlahan membuka kedua telapak tangannya dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya sehingga menampilkan sepasang bola indah berwarna merah rubi.

"hai, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya naruto.

"a-aku ba-baik"

"siapa namamu, manis?"

Mendengar kata manis dari seorang pemuda yang termasuk dalam katagori tampan menurutnya, pipi yang awalnya putih langsung berubah menjadi merah dan dengan nada gugup ia menjawab.

"na-namaku k-karin, uz-uzumaki Karin" mendengar marga ibunya sontak naruto terlonjak dan itu terlihat oleh Karin.

"a-ada apa?"

"ti-tidak, hanya saja margamu sama dengan ku. Aku naruto, uzumaki naruto" kini giliran Karin yang terlonjak ketika mendengar nama pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"ka-kau uzumaki"

**Tbc**

Yosh… akhirnya mimpi ku untuk membuat fic narukarin terwujud hiks… hiks… (tangan kanan menutup kedua mata) semoga fic ini menghibur minna semua…

Yosh… aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya-dattebayo (pose guy, mengancungkan jempol tangan kanan sambil tersenyum lebar)…

Sampai disini ya minna…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya kakek MK bukan saya...**

**Summary: Naruto bukanlah jinchuuriki kyubi, dia anak yang dibilang aneh dan dibenci oleh keluarga dan penduduk desanya sendiri, serta dikeluarkan dari kesatuan shinobi konoha karena membiarkan adiknya naruko yang merupakan jinchuuriki kyubi lepas kendali dan terluka lebih memilih untuk berkelana pergi dari untuk berkelana dan tanpa sadar ia sampai di desa asal clan uzumaki dan bertemu dengan mendiang uzukage pertama yang sekaligus pendiri desa uzushiogakure dan dilatih fuinjutsu olehnya dan dilatih fuinjutsu hingga menguasai seluruh fuin yang diajarkan… gak bias bikin summary yang bagus, maaf…**

**Pair: ...**

**Warning: Geje, typo, OC, OOC, kurang jelas, jelek, banyak kata salah, smart naru, strong naru, dll...**

**Berhubung saya masih baru saya mau minta maaf kalau ada yang salah di fic ini, mohon dimaklumi minna...**

**Balasan review yang belum sempat dibalas menggunakan PM**

**Namikaze miato **

**Fic yg menarik... Update yg cepat ya...;) naruto bakal punya doujutsu ga'? **ya,, ini dah update… kalau masalah doujutsu mungkin

**yuichi **

**apa nanti keluarga naru akan sadar bahwa naru t'lah pergi...?  
d tunggu lanjutanya ya... **iya nanti mereka mengetahuinya tapi masih tenang-tenang saja,,,

"ka-kau uzumaki" naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung dengan ucapan Karin tadi, melihat itu Karin sadar bahwa ucapannya tadi pasti membingungkan.

"bu-bukan maksudku berkata begitu, aku hanya terkejut karena masih ada uzumaki selain aku" ucap Karin menjelaskan dan naruto hanya membalas dengan ber'oh' ria.

"ohh… kalau begitu, kamu mau ikut dengan ku?" tawaran itu terdengar sedikit ganjil di pendengaran Karin karena bisa saja pemuda ini menipunya dan untuk memastikannya Karin kemudian menatap kedua mata pemuda yang berada dihadapannya ini dan Karin pun baru sadar bahwa kedua bola mata pemuda ini berbeda.

"ehh… matamu?"

"ya… aku tahu, kedua mataku berbeda. Kamu pasti mengira aku aneh, kan?"

"ehh… ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa ada kebohongan dimatamu"

"lalu?"

"a-aku mau" naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Karin untuk berdiri. Karin menatap tangan naruto dan langsung menerima uluran tangan naruto untuk berdiri.

"tapi naruto-kun, aku masih shinobi kusagakure nanti aku dijadikan missing-nin"

"tidak masalah, kita akan menyamarkan kematianmu!" naruto membuat segel tangan dan menghentakkan tangannya ketanah sambil berkata.

"**shadow clones****land"**

Seketika tanah dihadapan mereka bergerak ke atas dan membentuk pemuda yang mirip dengan naruto, Karin terkagum-kagum dengan kekuatan naruto yang bisa membuat bayangan dari tanah.

"ini adalah bayangan dari cakra elemen dan bayangan elemen lebih hebat dari bayangan biasa. Kau berubahlah menjadi Karin yang sudah tak bernyawa!" perintahnya sambil melihat ke arah bayangannya dan itu hanya mengangguk tanda ia menerti. Bayangan naruto melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan berkata.

"**henge no jutsu"**

**Pofff**

Muncul asap putih yang menutupi badan bayangan naruto tadi dan ketika asap itu menghilang kini yang terlihat bukan lagi bayangan naruto, tapi bayangan Karin yang tengah terluka dengan bekas luka dimana-mana dan darah yang mengalir deras dibekas luka itu.

"baiklah, Karin. Ayo kita pergi!" Karin hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan bayangan naruto yang kini berubah menjadi Karin.

Sementara dikonoha, tepatnya dikediaman hokage kini tengah menikmati acara makan malam mereka yang diselingi canda tawa dari putrid mereka.

Ketika makan malam mereka selesai, kushina bermaksud mengantarkan makanan kekamar naruto karena seharian naruto tak terlihat olehnya. Dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan kushina mendekati pintu kamar naruto dan mengetuknya.

Tok tok tok

Tak ada jawaban, kushina langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dan terkejut karena kamar itu masih tetap kosong. Dengan segera kushina keluar dari kamar naruto dan langsung ke arah ruang keluarga setelah menaruh nampan berisi makanan tersebut didapur.

Setelah sampai diruang keluarga kushina langsung duduk didekat naruko dan menanyakan perihal tentang naruto.

"naru-chan, apa kamu melihat nii-chan mu hari ini?"

"emm… tidak" jawab naruko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kushina menghela nafas mendengar jawaban putrinya. Minato yang melihat kushina seperti khawatir segera menenangkan istrinya itu.

"sudahlah kushina untuk apa kau menanyakan anak aneh itu?"

"entahlah, minato. Ketika aku masuk kekamar naruto tadi pagi untuk membersihkan kamarnya aku tidak menemukannya, dan begitu pun sekarang ketika aku mau mengantarkannya makanan aku tidak menemukannya juga"

"mungkin anak itu sedang bermain"

"tapi, minato. Tadi pagi aku melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka. A-apa dia kabur? Hiks… hiks…." Kushina mulai terisak saat membayangkan bahwa naruto benar-benar pergi dari rumah. Minato mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena kushina mulai memperhatikan naruto, yang baginya adalah anak aneh.

"kalau benar dia pergi, biarkan saja. Toh itu yang kita harapkan. Sekarang fokuslah mendidik naruko!"

"ta-tapi…" ucapan kushina langsung dipotong oleh naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"sudah, kushina. Jangan menangisi anak aneh itu!" minato kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar dengan cukup keras.

Naruko yang melihat kaa-sannya masih menangis berusaha untuk menenangkan kaa-sannya itu dengan cara merangkul tubuh kaa-sannya.

"sudahlah, kaa-san. Mungkin naruto-nii ingin sendiri dulu" ucap naruko menenangkan kushina supaya tidak terlalu bersedih.

Setelah cukup lama menangis akhirnya kushina lelah dan melepas pelukan putrinya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia melangkah ke arah kamarnya dan minato. Setelah melihat kaa-sannya masuk naruko menghembuskan nafas lega dan ia pun berdiri dan melangkah kekamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah.

Paginya ditengah hutan terdapat dua orang berbeda gender masih terlelap menikmati mimpi mereka yang begitu indah hingga mimpi itu harus berakhir dengan kecewa, karena mereka harus membuka mata mereka dan menyambut hari baru. Perlahan namun pasti seorang gadis bersurai merah membuka matanya, mengusap kedua matanya sebentar agar dapat menetralisir cahaya yang menyerang iris rubi miliknya.

Setelah bisa melihat dengan sempurna gadis yang bernama Karin menengok kesampingnya dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang masih malas untuk membuka kedua matanya. Diperhatikannya wajah pemuda itu, wajah bersih berwarna tan dan rambut merah tak beraturan menambahkan kesan tampan pada dirinya. Apalagi ketika melihatnya dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini, sungguh membuat Karin merona hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"enghhh" pemuda itu mulai membuka matanya tapi karena silau dari cahaya matahari ia langsung memejamkannya lagi dan mengusap pelan kedua kelopak matanya dan kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya hingga menampilkan kedua iris berwarna biru dan violet miliknya.

"ohayo, naruto-kun" sapa Karin saat melihat sang pemuda yang dipanggilnya naruto tadi telah bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, naruto hanya menjawab dengan bergumam tak jelas yang membuat Karin mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebal karena naruto tak menjawab sapaannya.

Setelah berdiam diri sebentar Karin dan naruto segera beranjak untuk mencari sebuah sungai untuk membasuh muka dan menyegarkan badan mereka.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka melihat sebuah sungai didepan mereka, dengan perlahan mereka berdua mendekati sungai itu dan membasuh wajah mereka dan menyegarkan badan mereka.

Setelah menyegarkan badan mereka, naruto dan Karin berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tapi mereka malah dibuat terkejut dengan pemandangan didepan mereka. Bukan pemandangan indah, tapi pemandangan sebuah desa yang sudah hancur rata dengan tanah.

Mereka saling menatap sebentar lalu melangkah mendekati desa hancur itu. Setelah melangkah masuk kedalam desa yang hancur itu mereka kembali dikagetkan dengan sebuah lambang yang ada di salah satu bangunan yang masih berdiri walau hanya setengahnya saja.

"ka-karin i-ini?" Tanya naruto dengan gagab karena melihat sebuah lambing yaitu lambing pisaran air yang sudah kusam dimakan waktu.

Karin tidak menjawab, dia memilih untuk diam dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan cairan bening perlahan mengalir di pipi putihnya. Karin mulai terisak dan naruto dengan segera menarik Karin kedalam pelukan hangatnya ketika mendengar Karin mulai terisak. Wajah cantik Karin disembunyikan di dada bidang naruto dan naruto mulai mengelus surai merah merah milik Karin untuk menengankan gadis itu.

Setelah cukup tenang naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Karin yang masih basah dengan cairan bening yang dikeluarkan dari iris rubinya.

"sekarang kita pergi untuk melihat desa ini! Kamu siap?" Tanya naruto dengan suara pelan sambil kedua tangan kekarnya mengusap pelan kedua pipi Karin dan menghapus jejak cairan bening itu. Karin hanya mampu membalas dengan anggukan lemah dan berusaha tersenyum kepada naruto.

'setidaknya aku tidak sendiri lagi' ucap Karin dalam hati ketika melihat wajah tampan naruto. Keduanya mulai melangkah menyusuri bangunan desa yang sudah hancur. Sampai langkah mereka terhenti didepan sebuah bangunan berlambang pusaran air ditengahnya. Bangunan ini setidaknya jauh lebih baik dari bangunan lain didesa ini.

Bangunan ini terlihat masih kokoh berdiri walau agak kusam karena tidak terawat. Naruto memandang Karin sebentar kemudian kembali memandang bangunan itu. Sementara Karin masih tetap memandang bangunan yang sudah lama itu.

"Karin, kau tunggu disini! Aku akan masuk untuk memeriksanya."

"umm… hati-hati naruto-kun!"

Naruto mulai melangkah masuk melewati pintu kayu yang sudah habis dimakan rayap. Saat pintu terbuka naruto sudah disambut oleh debu yang langsung menyerang wajhnya hingga ia terbatuk-batuk sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya.

"uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…"

Karin yang melihatnya menjadi khawatir kepada naruto, "naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin untuk memastikan keadaan naruto.

"uhuk… ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir" jawab naruto meyakinkan Karin yang khawatir terhadapnya. Naruto merasa perasaan senang karena baru kali ini ia dikhawatirkan oleh seseorang.

Naruto kembali melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Keadaan didalam cukup gelap, tapi karena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk jadi seluruh isi bangunan bisa dilihat oleh naruto.

**Naruto pov**

Ketika aku memasuki bangunan ini, aku melihat sekeliling dan dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ini adalah bangunan uzukage seperti yanag pernah ku baca dibuku perpustakaan.

Aku kembali melangkah masuk lebih dalam dan dapat kulihat beberapa kanji yang tak kumengerti artinya apa. Semakin masuk kedalam, aku semakin penasaran dengan kanji yang ada di pintu ruangan yang ada di dalam bangunan ini. Sampai aku melihat sebuah lingkaran yang seperti lambing desa ini dengan tulisan kanji disekelilingnya.

Rasa penasaranku pun memuncak dengan perlahan aku mendekati lingkaran itu dan menyentuhnya. Ketika aku menyentuhnya tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya putih terang menyerang pengelihatanku.

"arghhh" teriakku saat meresakan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh persendian yang ada ditubuhku hingga membuat semua yang ada disekelilingku menjadi gelap.

**Normal pov**

Mendengar teriakan naruto dari dalam bangunan tua itu membuat Karin terlonjak kaget dan dengan cepat ia berlari masuk kedalamnya.

Karin menengok kiri dan kanannya untuk mencari pemuda yang menemaninya tadi. Karin mencari naruto hingga masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu dan menemukan pemuda yang tengah dicarinya sedang pingsan didepan sebuah pintu rusak.

Dengan segera Karin membawa naruto dengan menyeretnya karena tak mungkin Karin mengangkat tubuh naruto yang berat itu. Ketika sudah sampai diluar Karin langsung membaringkan tubuh naruto ditanah dan mengguncang tubuh naruto agar naruto segera sadar dari pingsannya.

"naruto-kun sadarlah, naruto-kun" lirih Karin disertai cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya kembali.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto tersadar di sebuah tempat yang gelap, namun tiba-tiba tempat itu bersinar terang dan membuat naruto sedikit terkejut. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tempat putih, tidak ada bangunan atau semacamnya disana.

Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan sesosok pria paruh baya mengenakan topeng berwarna putih dengan hiasan lingkaran seperti pola riak air berwarna hitam (seperti topeng obito/tobi di pds-4). Sosok itu muncul tiba-tiba dari cahaya putih itu dan berdiri langsung dihadapan naruto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya naruto kembali tekejut dengan kedua bola mata sosok itu yang berbeda seperti dirinya. Bola mata kanannya berwarna emas, sedangkan bola mata kirinya berwarna hitam.

"naruto, senang bertemu denganmu disini" ucap sosok itu dan kembali membuat naruto terkejut karena namanya dapat diketahui oleh sosok yang tak pernah dilihatnya. 'dari mana dia mengetahui namaku' batin naruto.

"da-dari mana anda me-mengetahui nama sa-saya?" Tanya naruto dengan sedikit gugup. Sosok itu bukannya menjawab malah tertawa melihat ekspresi naruto yang terlihat ketakutan itu.

"hahaha… jelas aku tahu, naruto. Aku hidup disini sejak kau terlahir kedunia ini" naruto kembali dan kembali terkejut mendengar jawaban sosok itu. 'hah. Hidup ditempat ini" batin naruto kaget karena sosok itu berkata bahwa dia sudah hidup disini sejak naruto lahir.

"tidak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Aku uzumaki arashi. Aku adalah Shodai uzukage dan sekaligus pendiri desa uzushiogakure. Aku juga merupakan master fuinjutsu setelah rikudou sennin tentunya. Dan sekarang aku akan mengajarimu teknik fuinjutsu hingga kamu menjadi seorang master. Apa kamu siap naruto?" jelas sosok yang diketahui bernama uzumaki arashi itu.

Mendengar kata master naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar segera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang master dari fuinjutsu.

"baiklah, kita akan memulai latihan ini. Kau akan kulatih selama dua tahun!" mendengar itu naruto syok, 'dua tahun!' batinnya. Seakan menyadari raut wajah naruto, arashi langsung menenangkannya.

"tenanglah, naruto. Dua tahun disini sama dengan satu hari di dunia nyata"

Mendengar bahwa hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari di dunia nyata, naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia kira akan latihan ditempat hampa ini selama dua tahun dan meninggalkan dunia nyata.

"baiklah, pertama. Kau akan belajar mengenai hal dasar dari teknik fuinjutsu ini. Apa kau tahu apa itu fuin?" naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia tahu sedikit tentang fuin.

"ya, aku tahu. Tapi hanya tentang menyegel benda kecil saja hehehe.." jawab naruto sambil diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya, Arashi menghela nafasnya karena seorang uzumaki tidak mengetahui banyak tentang teknik fuin.

"hah… kau sama sekali tidak tahu, naruto?" naruto mengangguk. "baiklah, fuin adalah teknik yang dikembangkan oleh Rikudo Sannin untuk menyegel sesuatu di dalam makhluk hidup. Pengembangan fuinjutsu diteruskan oleh klan Uzumaki, percabangan dari klan Senju yang merupakan keturunan Rikudo Sannin. Salah satu hasil usaha mereka adalah penyegelan Bijuu ke dalam tubuh seseorang (jinchuuriki). Penerapan jurus ini biasanya melibatkan senjata penyegelan atau benda lainnya dalam suatu gulungan besar untuk membawanya dalam jumlah besar dengan lebih efisien. Apa kau mengerti?" jelas arashi panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan. Naruto menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh shodai uzukage itu.

"sekarang, kita mulai latihannya naruto!"

**Skip time**

Sudah dua tahun naruto berlatih fuinjutsu ditempat hampa itu, dan sekarang dia sudah menguasai teknik-teknik fuin. Dari fuin untuk menyegel benda kecil seperti shuriken atau kunai, sampai fuin untuk menyegel sesosok moster seperti bijuu.

Kini naruto berlutut didepan sang sensei yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"nah, naruto. Sekarang kau sudah menguasai fuinjutsu dengan baik. Sekarang sudah waktunya aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, aku memiliki hadiah yang akan aku wariskan kepadamu!" naruto merasa sedih mendengar bahwa senseinya akan pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi naruto dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha agar tetap bahagia didepan sang sensei agar tak mengecewakannya.

Naruto berdiri dan menghadap sang sensei karena dia akan diberikan hadiah oleh sang sensei aka arashi.

"nah, sekarang tutup matamu, naruto!" tanpa menjawab naruto langsung mematuhi perintah senseinya dan menutup kedua matanya. Setelah kedua mata naruto tertutup arashi mengarahkan tangan kanannya menyentuh kelopak mata kiri naruto. Sebuah sinar berwarna emas tiba-tiba muncul dari telapak tangan kanan arashi dan ketika sinar cahaya itu menghilang arashi kembali menjauhi tangan kanannya dari wajah naruto.

"sekarang, buka matamu!"

Naruto membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya dan tidak merasakan apa-apa, melainkan merasakan bahwa kapasitas cakranya meningkat drastis.

"itu adalah matamu yang sesungguhnya, naruto. Mata kirimu sama dengan mata kananku, mata ini adalah Me no ini adalah lambang clan uzumaki. Dengan mata ini chakra mu akan meningkat pesat, dan juga kau bisa memanggil hewan-hewan suci yang menjaga keempat penjuru mata angin" naruto kembali syok dengan pertakaan senseinya itu. "i-itu berarti cakraku?".

"ya, sekarang cakramu meningkat drastis. Sekarang kau juga bisa menggunakan segel tangan apabila ingin membuat sebuah fuin. Dan ini adalah topengku, aku memberikan ini agar kau bisa menyembunyikan identitasmu. Karena apabila kamu diketahui sebagai seorang master fuinjutsu, semua orang akan memburu mu untuk mengambil kekuatan yang kau miliki, naruto." Ucap arashi sambil melepaskan dan memberikan topengnya kepada naruto.

Naruto kembali syok melihat wajah orang yang sudah mengajarinya fuinjutsu, wajahnya begitu mirip dengan wajah naruto.

"wa-wajahmu?"

"hahaha… kau terkejut, naruto?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan naruto tadi, arashi bertanya balik kepada naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia memilih diam dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan mengapa wajah senseinya sangat mirip dengannya. Yang membedakan hanyalah warna kedua mata mereka. Warna mata naruto biru dan emas, sedangkan warna mata arashi emas dan hitam.

"baiklah, naruto. Sekarang aku akan pergi. Jaga dirimu dan bangunlah clan kita kembali!"

"ha'i, sensei" jawab naruto, "emm… sensei. Bagaimana cara keluar dari sini?" lanjut naruto, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat arashi sweatdrob, "pejamkan saja matamu dan konsentrasilah" dengan itu arashi mulai menghilang dengan cara berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan terbang dipandu oleh hembusan angin.

"yosh… sekarang ayo kita mulai petualangan ini!" ucap naruto dengan semangat yang tak kalah dengan semangat masa muda maito guy. Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari tempat hampa yang hanya ada warna putih saja.

**the real world**

didunia nyata naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan dengan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali mata naruto akhirnya bisa terbuka dengan sempurna. Dia menatap sekeliling dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat bahwa dirinya sekarang tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna coklat. Naruto kembali menatap sekelilingnya dan akhirnya iris berbeda warna miliknya berhenti di sebuah meja kecil di samping kiri ranjang tempatnya tertidur.

Di atas sana terdapat sebuah topeng berwarna putih dengan corak lingkaran seperti pola riak air. Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidarnya dan duduk disisi kiri ranjang tempatnya tidur tadi. Dia mengambil topeng itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara pintu tersebut. Disana naruto melihat seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dengan cepat gadis bersurai merah itu berlari kearah naruto, dan…

Grebb

Gadis itu langsung memeluk naruto dengan eratnya. Perlakuan karin membuat naruto menyentrikkan sebelah alis matanya karena heran dengan perlakuan gadis yang biasa dipanggilnya dengan nama karin yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk dirinya. Keheranan naruto bertambah ketika mendengar suara isakan dari karin dan dirasakannya tubuh yang tengah bertelanjang dada itu basah.

"hhe-hei, karin-chan kenapa kau memelukku?"

"ba-baka, kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh" jawab karin disela-sela isakannya.

"hei-hei, memangnya aku kenapa?"

"kau lupa, hah. Kau pingsan tiba-tiba di bangunan uzukage kemarin. Untung saja ada seseorang yang membantuku merawatmu. Dan dia juga yang membawamu kemari" karin perlahan berhenti terisak dan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap naruto.

**Flashback on**

Dipagi hari menjelang siang, di depan sebuah bangunan tua terdapat dua orang berbeda gender. Sang gadis tengah menangis sambil memeluk tubuh lemah sang pemuda yang kini pingsan. Mereka adalah Karin dan naruto.

Tak lama setelah itu dari jauh terdapat seorang paruh baya yang berjalan mendekat kearah kedua insan itu. Sosok itu menggunakan sebuah topeng aneh yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ketika sudah sampai didepan sang gadis sosok itu kemudian berjongkok untuk menyentuh pundak sang gadis.

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapanya dan sebuah tepukan dipundak, Karin segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"ka-kau siapa?" Tanya Karin dengan nada sendu dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"aku arashi. Dan pemuda itu kenapa?" tanyanya balik sambil menunjuk kearah naruto.

"entahlah, arashi-san. Tadi dia masuk kesana, tapi tak lama kemudian dia berteriak. Aku yang panic segera masuk dan menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini hiks… hiks…" Karin kembali terisak saat mengatakan apa yang terjadi kepada naruto.

"baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita bawa dia kerumahku. Tenang saja aku akan membantumu merawatnya" Karin agak sedikit ragu tapi mengingat naruto yang tengah pingsan mau tidak mau ia harus menurutinya. Karin mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi arashi mengangkat tubuh naruto ala bridal stail dan membawanya kearah rumah miliknya yang tak jauh dari tempat itu.

**Flashback off**

Naruto terkejut mendengar siapa yang menolongnya, dia ingat sekali dengan siapa nama dan cirri-ciri pria yang tadi diceritakan oleh Karin tadi.

"Karin, tadi kau bilang namanya arashi kan?"

"iya, memangnya kenapa naruto-kun?"

"tidak apa-apa. Terus dimana dia dan topeng ini?" Tanya naruto kembali sambil meraih topeng yang berada di atas meja yang ada di depannya.

"aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang. Dan untuk topeng itu katanya dia memberikanmu untuk menjaga identitasmu, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya" jawab Karin sambil menatap malu ke arah dada naruto dan terus beranjak naik ke atas dan berakhir di wajah tampan naruto.

Karin sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. 'Mata naruto-kun berubah?' batin Karin saat melihat mata kiri naruto yang berubah warna dari violet menjadi warna emas dengan bentuk pusaran air seperti lambang clan uzumaki.

"na-naruto-kun, matamu?"

"oh… ini tidak usah khawatir ini juga salah satu hadiah yang diberikannya kepadaku" jawaban naruto itu membuat Karin sedikit bingung. 'dia, dia siapa?' batinnya lagi.

"dia siapa, naruto-kun?"

"arashi-sensei" jawab naruto enteng dan membuat Karin semakin bingung.

"EHH…"

**Tbc**

Yohoho… selesai juga hah… capeknya….

Yosh… gimana minna chap ini… mohon penilaiannya ya, minna…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

**Disclaimer: Naruto**** itu**** punya kakek MK bukan saya...**

**Summary: Naruto bukanlah jinchuuriki kyubi, dia anak yang dibilang aneh dan dibenci oleh keluarga dan penduduk desanya sendiri, serta dikeluarkan dari kesatuan shinobi konoha karena membiarkan adiknya naruko yang merupakan jinchuuriki kyubi lepas kendali dan terluka lebih memilih untuk berkelana pergi dari untuk berkelana dan tanpa sadar ia sampai di desa asal clan uzumaki dan bertemu dengan mendiang uzukage pertama yang sekaligus pendiri desa uzushiogakure dan dilatih fuinjutsu olehnya dan dilatih fuinjutsu hingga menguasai seluruh fuin yang diajarkan… gak bias bikin summary yang bagus, maaf…**

**Pair: naru X karin**

**Warning: Geje, typo, OC, OOC, kurang jelas, jelek, banyak kata salah, smart naru, strong naru, dll...**

**Berhubung saya masih baru saya mau minta maaf kalau ada yang salah di fic ini, mohon dimaklumi minna...**

**vvv**

**Balasan review yang belum sempat dibalas menggunakan PM**

**v**

**Namikaze miato**

**Keren... Elemen naruto apa aja? **Elemen naruto ada tiga yaitu tanah, angin, dan air. Dan mungkin memilikisub elemen seperti mokuton (maybe), hyoton.

**v**

**antoni yamada**

**salam kenal  
rikudou san apakah naruto akan memiliki rinnegan?  
terima kasih…** ah,, ya salam kenal juga. Untuk rinnegan kurasa tidak, karena itu terlalu overpower menurutku..

**v**

**Nyuga totong**

**.jangan lama… **iya,, ini dah update,,

**v**

**yuichi**

**jahat sekali kau minato...kasian naruto...T.T...  
aku harap kau cepat sadar dan mulai memperhatikan naruto...  
d tunggu lanjutanya ya...l **iya jahat sekali minato itu, nanti dibuat mati baru tahu rasa dia, hehehe…

**v**

**Romi uzumaki**

**Ok lanjuuuuuuut  
mana kuat mata naruto dari pada seringgan dan rinngan  
ap ad lemony… **mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, hehehe…

**v**

**Guest **

**lanjuttannya bro.. **oke, nih dah update

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

"arashi-sensei"

"EHH…"

Karin terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban naruto tadi, 'kapan dia memberikannya' batin Karin yang kaget mendengar jawaban naruto tadi.

"kapan, naruto-kun?"

"tadi sebelum aku sadar" jawab naruto dan membuat Karin semakin bingung.

Akhirnya naruto menceritakan semua yang dialaminya dari kejadian kenapa dia bisa pingsan kemarin sampai ketika dia ingin sadar. Karin akhirnya mengangguk walau pun dia masih bingung dengan cerita naruto itu.

"kalau begitu, apa nama mata itu?" Tanya Karin setelah mendengar cerita naruto tadi.

"ah, untuk namanya, namanya adalah er… oh tidak aku lupa namanya" jawab naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"sudahlah, naruto-kun. Kamu bisa kasih nama lagi, bukan?" akhirnya naruto berhenti bergerak saat mendengar ucapan Karin, dan ia pun tampak berfikir dan langsung tersenyum saat mendapatkan nama yang menurutnya cocok.

"ah, bagaimana kalau uzunogan?"

"uzunogan?"

"iya, sesuai dengan orang yang memiliki mata ini, clan uzumaki"

"emh… baiklah, itu matamu, naruto-kun"

"Sekarang kita istirahat dulu, karena nanti sore kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Karin mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari kamar naruto untuk menuju kamarnya dan istirahat untuk nanti.

Sore harinya di sebuah rumah kayu terdapat dua orang berbeda gender sedang melakukan kegiatan untuk mengisi tenaga mereka kembali. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka itu dengan segera mereka menyiapkan segala barang bawaan mereka dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah gulungan penyimpanan.

"kamu siap, Karin?" Tanya naruto sambil memakai topeng pemberian senseinya itu.

"umm…" jawab Karin disertai anggukan kepala.

"baiklah, tapi sebelum kita pergi aku ingin memberitahu agar kau memanggilku dengan nama arashi saat aku tengah menggunakan topeng ini diluar, mengerti? " Karin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan naruto yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan. Mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari rumah itu dan melompat meninggalkan rumah kayu yang ada ditengah hutan itu. Tanpa disadari mereka disamping rumah itu terdapat seorang paruh baya yang mirip dengan naruto.

"semoga berhasil, naruto!" kemudian sosok itu menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya dan terbang dibawa oleh hembusan angin.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Naruto dan Karin kini tengah melompati pepohonan, tujuan mereka tak menentu. Mereka hanya ingin melakukan petualangan yang mengesankan. Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan kirigakure.

Naruto dan Karin berhenti tepat didepan gebang dan mereka dikejutkan dengan pemandangan desa yang tengah porak poranda karena diserang oleh seekor bijuu yang memiliki tiga ekor yang melambai dibelakang tubuhnya.

Bijuu yang kerap dipanggil dengan sebutan sanbi itu tengah mengamuk ditengah desa. Naruto juga melihat bagaimana perjuangan para shinobi kiri untuk menghentikan serangan dari sanbi.

**Goarrrrrrr**

Naruto menoleh ke arah Karin dan mendapati Karin yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Naruto mengangguk dan mengalihkankan pandangannya kedepan, kearah sanbi yang masih mengamuk.

"Karin. Kita bagi tugas. Kau carikan aku seorang bayi untuk dijadikan jinchuuriki dari sanbi dan usahakan bayi itu yatim piatu seperti kita, sedangkan aku akan menahannya!"

"baik, naruto-kun"

Karin kemudian melompat ke arah kirinya untuk mencari seorang bayi yang yatim piatu. Setelah kepergian Karin naruto kembali memperhatikan sanbi. Ia melihat sanbi tengah membuka mulutnya dan membuat sebuah bola berwarna ungu gelap yang semakin lama semakin besar.

"baiklah, ayo mulai!" gumamnya entah kepada siapa dan detik kemudian naruto menghilang meninggalkan asap putih tipis ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

**Mei pov**

Aku melihat sanbi tengah membuat sebuah bijudama yang berukuran lumayan besar. Aku menatap sekeliling dimana para shinobi yang telah berjuang untuk menghentikan sanbi kini telah berdiri dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan keputus asaan dan juga kesedihan karena gagal melindungi desa kita tercinta ini.

Pandanganku kembali tertuju kepada bijudama yang sudah siap ditembakkan itu. Dan benar saja detik berikutnya bijudama itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah kami.

Aku hanya bisa memandang kematian yang akan menjemput kami dan dengan keadaan pasrah aku lebih memilih untuk menutup mataku dan menunggu shinigami menjemputku.

'inikah akhir dari perjuangan kami, kami-sama?' batinku pasrah akan keadaan saat ini.

**Normal pov**

Ketika bijudama itu semakin mendekatke arah para shinobi kiri yang sudah terlihat sangat pasrah itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah asap putih muncul didepan para shinobi itu.

Pofff

Ketika asap itu menipis seorang pemuda dengan perawakan remaja dan memakai topeng putih dengan hiasan lingkaran seperti pola riak air muncul didepan semua shinobi kiri yang tengah pasrah itu. Dengan membuat beberapa segel tangan pemuda itu pun menghentakkan tangannya ketanah dan…

"**fuinjutsu: ****kabe no fūin****"**

Seketika muncul sebuah penghalang cahaya berwarna biru tua didepan pemuda bertopeng yang kita ketahui adalah naruto. Ketika bijudama itu menyentuh penghalang yang dibuat oleh naruto, tiba-tiba bijudama itu masuk kedalam penghalang itu seperti dihisap oleh penghalang itu.

Setelah bijudama berhasil dihisap, penghalang itu tiba-tiba menyusut dan akhirnya menghilang dari penglihatan naruto. Mei yang tidak merasakan apa-apa merasa bahwa ia telah mati, dan dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan yang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"si-siapa kamu?" Tanya mei kepada pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya, mendengar suara pemimpinnya para shinobi yang berada di samping maupun dibelakang mei juga ikut membuka matanya. Sementara orang yang ditanya hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh mei terumi.

**Goaarrr**

Raungan sanbi menyadarkan mereka semua bahwa mereka masih dalam keadaan bahaya. Naruto yang berada didepan segera membuat segel tangan dan setelah segel tangannya selesai dengan cepat naruto menghentakkan tangan kanannya ketanah, tanpa menyebut nama jutsunya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari dalam tanah tepat dibawah sanbi muncul banyak sekali rantai yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih menyala dan bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengikat tubuh sanbi.

Dengan rantai yang melilit seluruh tubuh sanbi, itu membuat bijuu berekor tiga tersebut tak bisa bergerak.

**Goarrr**

Raungan sanbi kembali menggema didesa yang selalu diselimati kabut itu. Naruto langsung melompat ke kepala sanbi dan membuat mei dan semua bawahannya yang dari tadi hanya melihatnya menjadi khawatir, pasalnya mereka melihat seorang pemuda yang entah datang dari mana dengan beraninya mendekati sanbi yang tengah mengamuk.

Setelah tiba diatas kepala sanbi naruto kemudian membuat segel tangan kembali dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya keatas kepala bijuu ekor tiga itu.

"**Kokoro no rīdā****"**

Beberapa menit naruto terdiam dan setelah selesai dia membuka matanya, naruto kemudian menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya hingga berdarah dan menulis sebuah kanji fuin dikepala sanbi dan kembali melakukan segel tangan kemudian dengan tenang ia meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat pada kanji yang ditulis dengan menggunakan darahnya tadi.

"**genjutsu: kai"**

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu dari telapak tangan kanan naruto tiba-tiba keluar cahaya putih dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang kanji yang awalnya berwarna merah karena darah, kini berubah menjadi hitam terlukis diatas kepala sanbi.

Sementara ditempat yang tak jauh dari desa kirigakure tepatnya disebuah gua terdapat sesosok orang yang menggunakan sebuah topeng spiral berwarna oranye yang terpusat dimata kanannya kini tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Deg

'hemm… siapa yang telah melepaskan genjutsuku pada sanbi?' batinnya.

Berselang beberapa menit dari dalam tanah keluar sosok mahluk dengan warna kulit yang berbeda, setengah berwarna putih dan setengahnya lagi berwarna hitam. Mahluk itu muncul tepat dihadapan sosok bertopeng spiral tadi.

"apa yang terjadi, zetsu?" mahluk berbentuk seperti tanaman itu diam sebentar kemudian menjawab.

"seorang pemuda berhasil menggagalkan sanbi untuk menghancurkan kiri, obito" orang yang dipanggilnya obito hanya terdiam dan menyeringai dibalik topeng spiralnya.

"bagaimana ciri-cirinya, zetsu?"

"dia berambut merah dan mengenakan topeng putih dengan corak riak air dan warna mata yang berbeda"

"hemm… menarik. Terus awasi orang itu zetsu, aku penasaran dengannya!" perintah obito disertai seringai yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang tertutup topeng itu.

"ha'i"

Zetsu kembali menghilang dengan cara masuk kedalam tanah. Obito yang terdiam disana mulai berdiri dan tertawa pelan dan tak terdengar oleh siapa pun karena memang tempatnya tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Kembali ketempat naruto yang kini sudah turun dari atas kepala sanbi dan sanbi kini masih tenang dalam kenyamanan yang dibuat naruto sampai akhirnya gadis berambut merah sama sepertinya datang dengan sesuatu yang berada digendongannya.

Sesampainya dihadapan naruto gadis yang dikenal dengan nama karin memberikan sesuatu yang digendongnya yang ternyata adalah seorang bayi kepada naruto sambil berkata.

"ini. Aku menemukannya dipanti asuhan kiri dan yang mengejutkan adalah bayi ini merupakan bayi dari clan uzumaki" naruto cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan karin barusan, tapi hal itu hanya sementara dan dia langsung menerima bayi yang disodorkan oleh karin dan tak lupa berterima kasih kepada karin.

"arigatou, karin"

"hm…" karin hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Naruto menggendong bayi itu dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya membuat satu buah segel tangan dan dari tanah muncul sebuah altar didepannya. Diletakkannya bayi itu diatas altar tersebut dan mulai membuat segel tangan yang cukup panjang dan juga rumit. Setelah selesai naruto tetap mempertahankan segel tangannya sambil berucap.

"**fuinjutsu: ****Shinseina dōbutsu kīpā no kihon hōkō o shīru****"**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya dari perut sang bayi yang tadi dibuka selimutnya terlukis sebuah lingkaran berwarna hitam (bayangin aja segel kyubi pada kushina ketika melahirkan naruto dicanon), dan dari dalam lingkaran tersebut keluar empat buah rantai cahaya berwarna putih yang mengarah ke arah sanbi dengan cepat dan melilit tubuh sanbi kemudian menariknya hingga masuk kedalam perut sang bayi.

Setelah seluruh chakra sanbi masuk lingkaran itu mulai menutup dan berheti pada tanda pusaran air dan dikelilingi oleh gambar empat hewan aneh disamping pusaran air tersebut dan juga tulisan kanji yang menghubungi keempat gambar hewan tersebut.

Naruto kemudian ambruk karena kehabisan chakra ketika penyegelan selesai, tapi untuknya karin yang selalu berada disampingnya dengan sigap menahan tubuh naruto yang akan menyentuh tanah.

'istirahatlah, naruto-kun!'

Mei beserta para shinobi dari kirigakure mulai mendekati mereka berdua yang sedari tadi hanya dapat terdiam karena syok. 'bocah seperti dia bisa mengalahkan dan menyegel sanbi sendirian' batin mei dan para shinobi itu ketika sudah berada dihadapan karin.

"engg… maaf, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya mei sebagai perwakilan dari seluruh shinobi kiri yang ada ditempat itu sambil menunjuk ke arah naruto yang tengah tertidur.

"dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya kehabisan chakra saja. Jadi, mizukage-sama tidak perlu khawatir" jawab karin yang kini terduduk dengan kepala naruto yang beraga dipangkuannya dan sembari memandang lembut ke arah wajah damai naruto yang tengah tertidur.

"hmm… begitu. Oh ya… namaku mei terumi, godaime mizukage" mei memperkenalkan dirinya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada karin. Karin menoleh dan menatap tangan mei kemudian meraih uluran tangan mei dan menjawab.

"ah… maaf, mizukage-sama. Nama saya karin uzumaki dan pemuda ini arashi uzumaki. Kami disini hanya kebetulan lewat dan saat melihat kehancuran didesa anda arashi-kun ingin membantu dan menyuruh saya mencari bayi untuk dijadikan jinchuuriki nya"

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya sebagai mizukage desa kiri menyampaikan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian, dan jika kau mau kau bisa menginap didesa kami sambil merawat pemuda ini!" tawar mei sambil menunjuk naruto, karin tampak berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya.

Mei kemudian memerintahkan dua bawahannya untuk membawa naruto kerumah sakit tapi langsung ditolak oleh karin dan menyarankan untuk langsung dibawa ke penginapan saja. Mei mau tidak mau menyetujui permintaan karin dan membawa naruto dan juga bayi itu ke sebuah apartemen yang terdapat didesa tersebut.

Karin juga membawa bayi itu karena ia tampak kasihan jika bayi itu hidup sendiri dengan tanggungan yang amat besar dan setelah naruto sadar nanti karin akan meminta untuk merawat bayi ini dan ikut mengembara bersama mereka.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Di lain tempat terdapat sesosok pemuda tadi yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan topeng oraye dengan corak vortex berpusat kemata kanannya. Sosok itu sedang berdiri dengan santainya, tak lama kemudian muncul dihadapannya sosok lain menyerupai tanaman venus dari dalam tanah.

"obito, pemuda itu bernama uzumaki arashi. dan ia juga berhasil menyegel sanbi kedalam tubuh seorang bayi" ucap mahluk itu memberi laporannya kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"hemm... baiklah, kita akan terus mengawasi pemuda itu, entah mengapa perasaan ku mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi penghalang terbesar kita!"

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Sementara di desa konoha tepatnya dikantor sang pemimpin desa kini tengah berkumpul seluruh shinobi konoha dari chunin sampai jounin. Mereka berkumpul disini bukan tanpa alasan, mereka berkumpul karena membahas ujian chunin yang akan diadakan dikonoha dan diikuti oleh beberapa desa tetangga. Baik desa besar maupun desa kecil akan berpartisipasi diujian kali ini.

Itulah sebabnya hokage mengumpulkan mereka disini untuk membahas tentang ujian chunin sekaligus memperkuat penjagaan desa, karena hokage khawatir kalau desa akan diserang saat ujian tengah dilaksanakan.

"baiklah, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk membahas bagaimana persiapan para genin konoha untuk mengikuti ujian chunin tahun ini?" ucap sang hokage yang berpangkat youndaime kepada seluruh jounin yang berada dihadapannya.

"para genin sudah siap, hokage-sama" jawab seorang jounin bermasker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dan memiliki rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi bernama kakashi.

"hm… dan juga tingkatkan pertahanan dan keamanan desa, aku khawatir desa lain akan menyerang saat ujian ini dilaksanakan, mengerti?"

"ha'i" jawab seluruh shinobi yang ada diruangan itu.

"kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat!"

Dengan itu pertemuan selesai dan seluruh shinobi, chunin maupun jounin keluar dari ruangan itu dan hanya kakashi yang tetap tinggal diruangan itu bersama sang hokage yang duduk dikursinya.

"kakashi. Aku memintamu untuk tetap memantau naruko dan jika terjadi apa-apa segera lindungi dia!"

"ha'i"

Kakashi segera pergi meninggalkan minato sendiri yang kini mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya kembali, yaitu berhadapan dengan beberapa kertas yang menumpuk didepannya.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Diapartemen karin dan naruto. Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan disebelahnya terdapat seorang bayi mungil yang belum sempat diberi nama dan disamping bayi tersebut terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah yang kini terbaring menghadap kedua sosok manusia yang tengah terlelap disampingnya.

Karin terus memandang mereka bergantian dan dalam pikirannya mereka bertiga seperti sebuah keluarga. Dimana dia sebagai ibunya, naruto sebagai ayahnya dan bayi yang rencananya akan diberi nama setelah naruto sadar sebagai anak mereka berdua.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat karin merona dan apalagi semua itu terjadi. 'arghhh… apa yang aku pikirkan?' teriaknya frustasi didalam hati supaya tidak membangunkan nahiko nama bayi yang akan diberikannya kepada sang bayi.

Karin kemudian memutuskan untuk bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka, ia keluar dari apartemennya dengan naruto dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan didesa itu.

Karin melangkah melewati beberapa orang yang tengah sibuk memperbaiki rumah-rumah mereka yang terkena serangan sanbi. Tak sedikit orang yang menyapanya ketika melewati sekelompok orang yang sedang bekerja itu.

Tanpa disangka Karin bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek yang dihiasi dengan rumbai dan bermata gelap, serta memakai kacamata persegi berbingkai hitam yang terhubung kesuatu benda.

Pemuda itu memakai kemeja biru bergaris-garis dan juga celana kamuflase pola. Dan dia membawa sebuah pedang yang terbalut perban putih yang hanya kelihatan gagang pedangnya saja.

Karin sudah pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Ya, dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu saat ia membawa nahiko kepada naruto untuk dijadikan jinchuuriki saat penyerangan sanbi.

"ah, Karin-san. Senang bertemu anda sini" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada ceria.

"ya, saya juga eng…"

"oh ya, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya chojuro. Emm… anda mau kemana jalan sendirian?"

"ah, saya hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja chojuro-san"

"oh… maaf jika saya lancang, saya hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan arashi-san sekarang bagaimana?"

"tidak apa-apa kok, chojuro-san. arashi-kun sekarang masih belum sadarkan diri, mingkin dia akan sadar besok"

"oh baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Saya mau kegedung mizukage"

"ah, silahkan"

Pemuda bernama chojuro tadi pun melangkah meninggalkan Karin dijalan itu, dan Karin juga melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Tak terasa siang telah berganti sore. Langit yang tadinya biru cerah kini terganti dengan warna jingga yang sangat menawan. Setelah puas mengelilingi desa kiri, Karin pun melangkah untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Setelah tiba didepan pintu apartemennya, Karin tanpa ragu membuka dan melangkah masuk kedalam apartemennya. Apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu, apartemen dengan empat ruangan. Ruang makan, dapur, ruang tamu sekaligus ruangan untuk bersantai, dan kamar tidur yang sudah dilengkapi dengan satu kamar mandi.

Karin menutup pintu apartemen dan melangkah ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum karena tenggorokannya telah mongering sedari tadi. Setelah minum Karin kembali berjalan memasuki kamar mereka bertiga (naruto, Karin, dan nahiko), ketika Karin membuka pintu kamar itu ia disugukan dengan pemandangan yang sungguh sangat indah baginya.

Pasalnya ketika pintu terbuka terdapat naruto yang juga kebetulan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya, dada bidang yang masih meneteskan sisa air yang mengalir dari dada ke perut six packnya. Rambut merah jabrik miliknya juga meneteskan air sisa mandinya tadi.

Pemandangan itu sukses membuat wajah Karin merah seperti warna rambutnya, segera ia menolehkan panndangannya ke arah samping kirinya untuk tak memandang tubuh seksi naruto yang sangat menggodanya. Ya walau masih masa pertumbuhan tubuh naruto sudah sangat terbentuk akibat latihan yang dilakukan ketika masih berada dikonoha, ditambah lagi dengan latihan yang diberikan arashi-sensei padanya yang sama seperti neraka kedua baginya itu. Wajar kalau tubuhnya sudah terbentuk kan?

Naruto yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka pun menoleh kearah suara itu dan menemukan Karin yang tengah menoleh ke arah lain dan naruto sempat melihat wajah Karin yang sudah sangat merah itu. Naruto tersenyum dan berkata.

"ah, Karin. Kenapa menoleh? Tidak jadi masuk?" Tanya naruto dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda sembari melangkah mendekati Karin. Karin yang mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya pun langsung menoleh dan melihat naruto yang sudah ada dihadapannya.

Wajah Karin semakin memerah ketika mendapati bahwa naruto berdiri didepannya dengan masih bertelanjang dada. Dengan agak gugup Karin membuka mulutnya.

"na-naruto-kun, s-sudah sa-dar?" naruto dengan sengaja mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai pipi kiri Karin, belaian lembut itu membuat Karin tambah memerah, belaian tangan naruto berhenti didagu Karin. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin kemudian berbisik.

"sudah dari tadi, aku terkejut mendapati seorang bayi yang tengah menagis disampingku" dengan meniup telinga Karin sebentar naruto kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Karin yang sudah lebih merah dari rambutnya itu.

"ma-maaf, na-naruto-kun. A-aku yang me-meminta untuk merawat nahiko" terlihat dahi naruto berkerut menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda kebingungan. 'siapa nahiko?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"siapa itu, nahiko?"

Karin tak menjawab ia kini tengah menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berpacu dengan cepatnya. Setelah detak jantungnya normal Karin kemudian menjawab.

"nahiko itu nama yang aku berikan kepadanya" jawabnya sambil menunjuk bayi yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang empuk itu. Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Karin dan mengerti atas ucapannya tadi. Ia pun menjawab sekedarnya, yaitu dengan kata 'oh'.

Naruto dan Karin memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar, naruto melangkah mendekati lemari dan mendapati banyak baju didalamnya. "wah, Karin. Bajunya banyak juga ya?" Karin yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur pun tersenyum dengan perkataan naruto tadi dan menjawab.

"iya. Kemarin aku diberikan uang oleh mei-san, aku sempat menolak tapi dia memaksa dan bilang bahwa uang itu sebagai balas budi mereka padamu. Jadi untuk itu aku membeli pakaian untukmu, untukku, dan juga untuk nahiko"

Tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi naruto segera memakai pakaian dan Karin kembali memerah melihat naruto memakai baju dihadapannya. 'mungkin aku harus terbiasa dengan ini' batin Karin.

Malam hari pun dating dan kini Karin sedang berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk naruto dan dirinya, sedangkan naruto sendiri tengah duduk di salah kursi yang diruang makan mereka menunggu makanan yang dimasak oleh Karin siap.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Karin berjalan dari dapur ke arah naruto dengan membawa makanan yang telah siap santap. Ditaruhnya masakan yang tadi dibuatnya itu disamping makanan lain yang telah disiapkan naruto sebelumnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan, sampai akhirnya Karin pun membuka suara untuk mengawali percakapan.

"emm… naruto-kun" panggilnya.

"hm…"

"apa kita bisa merawat nahiko?" Tanya Karin dengan hati-hati takut apabila naruto marah padanya, tapi jawaban dari naruto justru sedikit menenangkannya.

"hm…"

"apa kau tidak marah?" kembali Karin bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"hm… bukankah itu sudah jelas, anak yatim piatu seperti kita. Aku sengaja memintamu untuk mencari anak yang seperti kita agar bisa kita rawat, bukan?" hati Karin serasa ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang indah dan tak terhitung jumlahnya ketika mendengar jawaban naruto yang tadi.

"tapi ada syaratnya!" seketika perasaan Karin menjadi sedikit was-was mendengar ucapan naruto.

"ap-apa sy-syaratnya?"

"jika kita dalam keadaan bahaya kau harus pergi membawa nahiko untuk bersembunyi, mengerti?" Karin menghela nafas lega, ia kira syaratnya akan sedikit berat.

"hah… baiklah" naruto kemudian tersenyum ke arah Karin dan dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Karin, mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dan ketika makan malam mereka selesai keduanya langsung membersihkan meja makan sekalian dengan mencuci piring yang kotor.

Tak lupa Karin menyiapkan sebotol susu formula untuk sibayi menggemaskan, nahiko. Setelah siap naruto dan Karin segera masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan naruto berbaring di ranjangnya, sementara Karin memberikan susu formula yang ia buat kepada nahiko.

Naruto sedikit takjub dengan perlakuan Karin kepada nahiko, dia terus memperhatikan Karin yang tengah memberikan susu itu kepada nahiko. Karin yang merasa diperhatikkan segera menoleh ke arah naruto dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan intens sehingga membuat Karin tak nyaman jika diperhatikan seperti itu.

"ada apa?" Tanya Karin kepada naruto. Seketika lamunan naruto pun terpecah karena mendengar Karin berkata seperti itu.

"ah, tidak. Hanya saja kau sudah menjadi seorang ibu muda sekarang" sontak membuat Karin memerah karena malu dibilang ibu oleh naruto, dengan gugup Karin menjawab.

"ka-kau juga, sekarang menjadi ayah muda" naruto tersenyum dengan perkataan Karin yang ini, naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendekati Karin yang duduk disisi kiri ranjang.

Setelah wajah mereka saling berhadapan naruto berkata, "aku senang kalau kau yang menjadi ibunya" Karin yang berada diposisi tersebut hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, tapi kepalanya terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang memegang dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"jangan pernah menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu dariku" Karin tak mampu menjawab ia hanya pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Setelah nahiko menghabiskan susunya naruto kemudian mengangkatnya dari pengkuan Karin dan menidurkannya ditengah-tengah mereka.

"sekarang ayo tidur besok kita melanjutkan perjalanan!"

Karin hanya menganggukdan berbaring disisi kiri nahiko sedangkan naruto disisi kanannya, mereka mencium kedua pipi nahiko bersamaan dan kemudian terlelap dengan posisi tangan kiri dan tangan kanan naruto dan Karin memeluk tubuh mungil nahiko.

**Tbc**

**Yohahahaha… akhirnya selesai semoga gak bikin bosan ya minna… dan juga maaf nama mata naruto aneh, soalnya aku gak tahu apa-apa…**

**Ditunggu review-nya…**

**fuinjutsu: ****Baria fūin****: sebuah fuin yang berfungsi sebagai pertahanan, bentuknya seperti dinding berwarna biru tua dan terdapat tulisan kanji fuin yang membentuk huruf X didepannya. Sama seperti jikukan kekkai milik minato tapi barrier fuin tidak memerlukan kunai hiraishin dan tidak memindahkan serangan musuh melainkan menghisapnya.**

**fuinjutsu: ****Shinseina dōbutsu kīpā no kihon hōkō o shīru****: fuin penyegel yang berbentuk pusaran air berwarna hitam dengan kanji membentuk huruf X yang terpotong oleh pusaran air tersebut. Dan di setiap sisi atas, bawah, kiri, dan kanannya terdapat empat hewan suci penjaga empat arah mata angin yang menjaga empat gerbang desa uzushiogakure itu. Untuk lebih jelasnya tentang empat hewan tersebut bisa dicari di abang saya abang google, okey…**

**Kokoro no rīdā : sebuah teknik untuk membaca pikiran seseorang seperti clan yamanaka, tapi bedanya teknik ini mampu menembus pikiran moster/bijuu…**

**frofile naruto**

**nama : uzumaki naruto **

**panggilan : naruto (oleh karin) dan arashi (saat menggunakan topengnya).**

**keterangan skill :**

**ninjutsu : S**

**taijutsu : A**

**genjutsu : A**

**kenjutsu : A**

**fuinjusu : SSS**

**keterangan kekuatan fisik :**

**stamina : 8,5**

**kecepatan : 8**

**pertahanan : 8**

**kecepatan segel tangan : 8,5**

**emosi saat bertarung : 7,5**

**keterangan mata kiri naruto :**

**nama : uzunogan (buatan sendiri).**

**kekuatan : dapat membuat chakra pengguna meningkat drastis yang membuat clan uzumaki memiliki kapasitas chakra yang cuku besar dan bisa memanggil para hewan suci penjaga empat arah mata angin.**

**bentuk : berbentuk pusaran air seperti lambang clan uzumaki dan berwarna emas.**

**udah dulu ya… jaa… jangan lupa review nya…**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

**Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya kakek MK bukan saya...**

**Summary: Naruto bukanlah jinchuuriki kyubi, dia anak yang dibilang aneh dan dibenci oleh keluarga dan penduduk desanya sendiri, serta dikeluarkan dari kesatuan shinobi konoha karena membiarkan adiknya naruko yang merupakan jinchuuriki kyubi lepas kendali dan terluka lebih memilih untuk berkelana pergi dari untuk berkelana dan tanpa sadar ia sampai di desa asal clan uzumaki dan bertemu dengan mendiang uzukage pertama yang sekaligus pendiri desa uzushiogakure dan dilatih fuinjutsu olehnya dan dilatih fuinjutsu hingga menguasai seluruh fuin yang diajarkan… gak bias bikin summary yang bagus, maaf…**

**Pair: ...**

**Warning: Geje, typo, OC, OOC, kurang jelas, jelek, banyak kata salah, smart naru, strong naru, dll...**

**Berhubung saya masih baru saya mau minta maaf kalau ada yang salah di fic ini, mohon dimaklumi minna...**

**vvv**

**Balasan review yang belum sempat dibalas menggunakan PM**

**v**

**adikp **

**lanjut bang paling lambat 2 miggu yg update nya... **oke, oke

**v**

**Guest **

**lanjuttannya bro... **oke ini lanjutannya

******v**

**********romi uzumaki**

**ok lanjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...** okeeeeee

**v**

******Tamma **

**Wah keren ficnya lanjt trus author-san.**  
** Apa Naru and Karin akn menetp di Kiri dlu smpai Nahiko bsr dlu... **tidak... tidak,,

**v**

******antoni yamada chapter 3 . Apr 4 **

**rikudou san kalau boleh request tolong jangan buat naruto mudah memaafkan keluarganya atau jangan sama sekali!**  
** terima kasih... **oke lahhh

******v**

******kitsune **

**Naruto,karin dan rooky di konoha umurnya berapa..?and bayi itu juga berapa...?**

** Trus tem 7 anggotanya siapa ajah..? **narukarin umurnya 14thn,, bayi itu 4 bln... anggota tim 7 tetap narusakusasu dan ditambah ruko,,

**v**

******Redfield **

**Nice fict gan lanjut... **wah makasih lahh

**v**

******yuichi **

**hah...-_-sampai sekarang pun minato gak sadar bahwa naruto dah pergi...**  
** apa naruto,karin n nahiko akan pergi k konoha...?**  
** aku harap naruto n karin s'lalu bahagia...**  
** d tunggu lanjutanya ya..** iya tuh, hokage macam apa dia hehe... untuk sementara waktu narukarin gak akan pergi ke konoha,, tenang saja namanya juga tokoh utama, pasti happy ending,, kurasa...

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Pagi hari disebuah gerbang yang bisa dibilang dinding raksaksa disebuah desa tersembunyi disekitar gurun pasir yang luas. Digerbang yang merupakan jalan masuk kedalam desa tersebut, desa sunagakure. Desa yang dipimpin oleh seorang kazekage, orang terhebat didesa itu.

Terdapat empat figur digerbang itu, yaitu dua orang penjaga yang mengenakan baju shinobi khas suna dan dua orang lagi yang diduga pengembara. Kedua pengembara itu memiliki ciri-ciri seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Dan sang gadis terlihat menggendong seorang bayi yang berusia beberapa bulan saja.

Sang pemuda berambut merah jabrik mengenakan sebuah topeng dengan warna mata yang berbeda, ia adalah uzumaki naruto. Dan sang gadis berambut merah sepunggung dengan warna mata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, gadis ini bernama uzumaki karin. Sedangkan sang bayi tak jauh beda dengan kedua orang tadi ia memiliki rambut merah dan matanya yang tertutup karena tengah tertidur, bayi yang bernama uzumaki nahiko.

Naruto kini memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambing pusaran air dipunggungnya yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan dalaman berwarna putih.( Sedangkan Karin mamekai pakaian sama seperti dicanon). Dan untuk nahiko hanya diselimuti dengan kain merah berlambang pusaran air berwarna hitam ditengah kain tersebut tepat dipunggungnya.

Mereka bertiga baru saja sampai kedesa suna ini setelah menempuh perjalanan berhari-hari dari kirigakure. Awalnya mizukage tak mengizinkan mereka untuk meninggalkan desa, tetapi dengan sedikit perkataan dari naruto akhirnya mizukage, mei terumi. Mengizinkan mereka pergi.

Setelah sampai digerbang desa suna mereka dihadang oleh dua orang shinobi yang diduga sebagai penjaga gerbang. Dua shinobi itu mengenakan baju khas chuunin suna.

"siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian didesa kami?" tanya salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"kami hanya seorang pengembara, dan kami hanya ingin beristirahat didesa ini. Nama saya arashi, gadis ini bernama karin, sedangkan bayi yang ada digendongannya adalah nahiko" jawab naruto sambil memperkenalkan karin dan nahiko kepada kedua chuunin itu.

"baiklah, tapi kalian harus kami periksa terlebih dahulu!" ucap chuunin yang ada disebelah chuunin yang bertanya tadi.

"baiklah, silahkan!" jawab karin sembari menebar senyum menawannya, tapi didalam hatinya ia cukup khawatir tapi untung saja sebelumnya naruto memasangkan sebuah fuin untuk menyembunyikan chakra mereka.

"baiklah, kalian boleh masuk! Selamat menikmati istirahat kalian"

Naruto dan karin segera melangkah masuk setelah pemeriksaan tadi. Setelah melewati celah dinding raksaksa yang menjadi gerbang desa itu karin sempat terkagum dengan pemandangan desa yang dipenuhi oleh pasir, semua dari pasir bahkan sampai bangunan perumahan dan gedung besar yang diduganya sebagai pusat desa ini terbuat dari pasir yang padat.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak naruto kembali melangkah diikuti karin dibelakangnya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri desa suna. Banyak penduduk yang memandang mereka, terutama naruto yang mengenakan topeng aneh. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh keduanya.

Mereka terus berjalan dan sampai didepan sebuah penginapan yang lumayan besar. Segera mereka berdua melangkah masuk kedalam penginapan itu. Dan disambut oleh seorang wanita dengan senyuman hangat.

"ohayou. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"ohayou. Kami ingin menyewa satu kamar, apa ada?" jawab karin dengan tak kalah senyum sementara naruto menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"baiklah, kamar no.201 selamat menikmati" ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar sambil memberikan sebuah kunci dengan no.201 sebagai hiasannya.

Karin mengangguk dan mengambil kunci tersebut dan melangkah menuju kamar penginapan mereka. Setelah mencari beberapa menit akhirnya karin dan naruto sampai didepan sebuah pintu kayu bertuliskan 201 ditengah atasnya.

Membuka pintu karin dengan nahiko dalam gendongannya melangkah masuk kedalam penginapan yang diikuti oleh naruto dibelakangnya. Setelah masuk tak lupa naruto menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan melangkah kedalam kamar mereka.

Setelah berada didalam kamar naruto melihat karin yang tengah menaruh nahiko diatas tempat tidur. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah karin dan duduk disisi ranjang sebelah kanan, sementara karin disebelah kiri nahiko.

"aku mau mandi dulu!" naruto kembali berdiri dan melangkah memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya dari pasir yang sudah menempel ditubuhnya dan tak lupa sebelum masuk kekamar mandi naruto melepas topengnya dan menaruhnya dimeja dekat ranjang. Setelah beberapa menit naruto keluar dari kamar mandi seperti biasa hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Begitu keluar naruto melihat karin yang berjalan ke arahnya dan melewati dirinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Naruto tak ambil pusing padahal handuk yang ada dikamar ini hanya satu dan itu yang dipakai olehnya sekarang.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaiannya naruto berjalan dan duduk disisi ranjang dan disamping nahiko yang masih setia terlelap. Menunggu beberapa saat naruto kemudian mendengar suara karin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"naruto-kun, dimana handuknya?" naruto menghela nafas dan kembali berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya.

Tok tok tok

Menunggu sebentar pintunya pun terbuka sedikit langsung saja naruto masuk tanpa menghiraukan karin yang berjalan mundur akibat terdorong oleh naruto yang membuka pintu. Sontak karin terkejut dan berusaha menutup tubuh telanjangnya menggunakan apapun yang ada disekitarnya dan menemukan tirai bathtub. Langsung saja ia menariknya dan melilitkannya pada tubuh telanjangnya.

"ma-mau apa kau masuk, baka?" tanya karin dengan tergagab dan disertai pipi merona hebat.

"untuk mengantarkan handuk yang kau minta tuan putri" jawabnya sembari mengjulurkan handuk yang ada ditangan kanannya.

Setelah menerima handuk dengan malu-malu karin menyuruh naruto untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dan naruto pun menurut, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan raut wajah biasa seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Selang beberapa menit karin keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu naruto melihatnya telanjang walau hanya sesaat. Naruto sendiri kini berada didapur untuk memasak makanan untuk mereka sarapan sekarang.

Setelah masakannya matang ia membawanya kemeja makan dan menatanya dengan makanan lain, yaitu nasi dan lain-lain. Setelah semua tertata rapi naruto kembali berjalan ke arah kamar untuk memberitahukan kepada karin bahwa makanan telah siap.

"karin, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo, kita sarapan! Dan jangan lupa buatkan susu untuk nahiko!" ucap naruto ketika sudah berada didalam kamar mereka.

"hm"

Naruto dan karin pun keluar dari kamar dan tak lupa karin menggendong nahiko menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan mereka.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Sementara dikonoha sekarang tengah persiapan untuk melaksanakan ujian chuunin tingkat finalyang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, begitu juga dengan naruko yang kini sedang berlatih untuk mengikuti ujian tingkat final.

Dia kini sedang berada disebuah sungai yang berada disisi desa konoha untuk pakaian sama seperti naruto dicanon), ia bersama dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih panjang mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan tato berwarna merah dibawah kedua matanya, ia adalah jiraya salah satu dari Legendary Sannin yang terkenal dikonoha dan seluruh elemental nation.

Mereka kini sedang melakukan latihan untuk menyempurnakan jutsu yang menjadi jutsu andalan youndaime hokage, yaitu...

" **Rasengan"**

**Duarr**

Ledakan terjadi saat bola spiral berwarna biru itu menyentuh salah satu pohon yang ada disekitar sungai itu, akibatnya debu berterbangan menutupi penglihatan mereka berdua.

Ketika debu itu menipis mereka bisa melihat bahwa pohon yang tadi berdiri kokoh kini bolong ditengahnya akibat jutsu tadi. Naruko yang melihatnya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ambruk tapi untung jiraya dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya sebelum membentur tanah dengan keras.

"hosh... hosh... hosh... emmt... sensei... hosh... aku... berhasil..." dengan itu naruko pingsan dan digendong oleh jiraya dan menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Setelah sarapan naruto, karin dan nahiko pergi meninggalkan penginapan untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, setelah karin memandikan nahiko pastinya. Kini mereka berada di jalanan desa suna, dan mereka tak sengaja mendengar dua orang jounin sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang membuat naruto tertarik.

"karin, kembalilah ke penginapan sekarang!" dahi karin mengkerut mendengar ucapan naruto barusan, tapi sebelum memprotes dipotong terlebih dahulu oleh naruto.

"tidak ada penolakan!"

Dengan berat hati karin mengangguk dan pergi kembali ke penginapan meninggalkan naruto yang diam ditempat itu. Setelah karin menghilang dari pendangannya naruto segera melangkah ke arah sebuah gang sempit dan sepi. Merapalkan beberapa segel dan...

"**kai, henge"**

Seketika itu chakra naruto kembali terbuka dan tiba-tiba kepulan asap putih menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah hilang naruto menghilang dan terlihat seekor kucing berbulu merah dengan corak pirang di keempat kakinya.

Kucing itu melangkah menuju kdua jounin yang tadi diperhatikannya, setelah berada didekat kedua jounin itu naruto sengaja menidurkan tubuh kucingnya itu disebuah teras sembari mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua jounin tersebut.

"baiklah, kita akan mempersiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang konoha saat ujian chuunin tingkat final itu dilaksanakan minggu depan" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang didengar jelas oleh naruto.

"iya. Aku juga mendengar kita dibantu oleh salah seorang missing-nin asal konoha yang juga salah satu dari Legendary Sannin" jawab teman bicara dari jounin yang pertama berbicara tadi. Naruto terkejut bukan main karena mendengar hal itu. 'orochimaru' batinnya.

Dengan itu naruto pergi meninggalkan kedua jounin yang masih melanjutkan perbincangan mereka, naruto kembali berubah disaat tempatnya berada tengah sepi dari orang-orang.

Setelah berubah naruto kembali membuat segel tangan dan...

"**fuinjutsu: Shīruchakura****"**

Ia langsung merasakan bahwa chakranya terhenti dan terdiam dipusatnya. Dengan itu naruto langsung berjalan kembali ke penginapannya. Berjalan melewati beberapa bangunan di desa suna itu akhirnya naruto sampai dipintu masuk penginapannya.

Tanpa ragu naruto melangkah masuk kedalam menghiraukan sapaan dari wanita yang menyapanya disaat pertama kali sampai disini tadi pagi.

Naruto melangkah melewati beberapa lantai dan kamar untuk sampai disebuah pintu dengan tulisan 201. Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu itu.

Setelah berjalan didalam penginapannya naruto langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi ia tak menemukan seseorang pun didalam akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ketika masuk ke dapurnya ia menemukan seorang gadis cantik tengah memberikan sebotol susu hangat kepada seorang bayi yang tengah dipungkunya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan. Karin, nama gadis itu yang merasakan seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya pun sontak menoleh dan menemuka seorang pemuda tampan yang jadi pelindung bagi dirinya dan nahiko, bayi yang ada dipangkuannya kini.

"ada apa?" tanya karin bingung melihat raut wajah naruto yang tak dimengertinya. Naruto duduk dikursi yang ada disamping karin dan menghadap gadis cantik itu.

"kau harus istirahat, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita besok!" karin masih bingung dengan sikap naruto saat ini, raut wajah naruto terlihat seperti menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan kebencian secara bersamaan.

"kenapa?"

"kita akan pergi ke konoha besok, karena suna dan orochimaru ingin melakukan penyerangan disaat ujian chuunin besok!" mendengar nama mantang majikanya wajah karin langsung memucat dan terdiam sebentar sebelum ucapan naruto menenangkannya.

"kalau kau tidak ingin menemuinya kau bisa diam dan tunggu aku disini!" karin tampak berfikir sebelum menjawab.

"tidak, aku akan tetap ikut bersamamu!" naruto tersenyum sebelum bangkit dan mengusap pelan rambut karin sambil berkata.

"terserah kamu saja" naruto kemudian berlalu kekamar untuk melakukan proses pembersihan tubuh dikamar mandi karena hari sudah sore dan tubuhnya sudah lelah plus lengket oleh debu dan keringat.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Dikediaman namikaze, kini diruang makan keluarga hokage ini tengah berlangsung acara makan malam yang diisi oleh canda tawa dari putri sang hokage itu. Mereka sekarang seperti sudah melupakan tentang kepergian naruto yang menurut mereka aneh itu.

"naru-chan, apa kamu sudah siap untuk final minggu depan?" tanya san hokage aka minato disela makan malam mereka.

"emm, aku siap tou-san" jawab naruko dengan ceria dan disertai cengiran yang membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dan setelah selesai naruko dan juga kushina membersihkan dan mencuci piring yang kotor sedangkan minato sedang ada diruang keluarga duduk dengan tenang.

Selesainya mencuci piring seluruh anggota kaluarga namikaze segera masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh selepas melakukan aktifitas seharian ini.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Sementara dipenginapan keluarga baru uzumaki kini telah menyelesaikan acara makan malam mereka sekaligus mencuci piring. Kini naruto dan karin tengah berada dikamar mereka sedang berbaring dikasur empuk yang ada dikamar tersebut.

"naruto-kun, kenapa kamu khawatir sekali dengan konoha yang akan diserang besok?"

Naruto pun menceritakan tentang kehidupannya dikonoha, mulai dari ia yang dianggap aneh oleh seluruh warga dan keluarganya sampai ia yang memutuskan untuk pergi meniggalkan konoha, tapi ia juga menceritakan kalau ia akan terus melindungi konoha walau dari luar desa tersebut.

Setelah mendengar cerita naruto, ekspresi karin berbeda-beda. Mulai dari benci karena naruto yang dianggap aneh, hingga bangga karena naruto masih ingin melindungi desa yang selalu menganggap dirinya aneh itu.

"a-aku ingin selalu ada disampingmu naruto-kun!" ucap karin sambil menahan tangisnya setelah mendengar kisah hidup narutoitu, ia memiliki kisah yang sama seperti dirinya, tapi bedanya bahwa karin tidak ingin menolong desa yang telah menganggap dirinya aneh atau apa.

"sudahlah, sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur, besok kita akan menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh!" setelah mengangguk karin memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan naruto dan menutup matanya tidur disamping kiri nahiko.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Kicauan burung bernyanyi menyambut hangatnya mentari disebuah penginapan ternama di sunagakure tengah terlelap tiga orang, yaitu seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis disertai dengan seorang bayi diantara keduanya.

Cahaya mentari yang masuk dari kaca jendela itu berhasil membuat gadis cantik beranbut merah itu tak nyaman hingga akhirnya terbangun.

"enggh…" sebuah erangan tak nyaman dikeluarkan gadis yang bernama karin itu sebelum membuka matanya perlahan dan dengan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk.

Setelah itu karin pun bangun dan terduduk diatas kasur yang tadi ditidurinya, mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan menemukan pemuda bersurai merah tengah terlelap disamping bayi bernama nahiko.

Ia berniat bangun dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan mempersiapkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka hari ini dan dimulai dari mandi pagi. Setelah cukup lama berada didalam kamar mandi karin pun memutskan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Tak sadar bahwa saat memakai pakaiannya naruto sudah bangun dan melihatnya sedari tadi saat dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Karin kini telah memakai pakaiannya dan sekarang memakai baju atasan berwarna merah muda sebatas perut dengan dalam pakaian jaring-jaring berwarna hitam dan rok merah sebatas lutut. Dia kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka dan ketika karin telah keluar barulah naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama naruto kini sudah siap dengan pakaian lengkap, yaitu sebuah kaos hitam yang dibalut jubah merah dengan kanji uzumaki dipunggungnya dan celana anbu hitam panjang. Naruto kini tengah menikmati sarapannya berdua dengan karin, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan seorang bayi dari arah kamar mereka.

Owe... owe...

Karin menghentikan acara menyantap makanannya dan menatap naruto sebentar, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Setelah berada didalam kamar karin melangkah mendekati ranjang yang terdapat seorang bayi yang tengah menangis.

Owe... owe...

Segera saja bayi itu diangkat oleh karin dan ditimang-timang sambil berkata, "cup cup cupp... jangan menangis..." bayi itu pun perlahan menghentikan tangisannya seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh karin dan mungkin bayi yang bernama nahiko itu sudah menganggap karin sebagai ibunya.

Karin tersenyum ketika nahiko sudah berhenti menangis. Ia kemudian membawa nahiko kekamar mandi untuk dimandikan. Setelah beberapa menit karin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan nahiko yang sudah diselimuti dengan kain berwarna hitam.

Karin membawa nahiko keluar dari kamar mandi menuju ruang makan, begitu sampai dia disambut dengan naruto yang tngah menatapnya kemudian mendekat kearahnya. Setelah berada dihadapan karin naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil nahiko dari gendongan karin.

"kamu buatkan nahiko susu, biarkan aku yang menggendongnya!" karin dengan senang hati menyerahkan nahiko kepada naruto dan berjalan ke arah dapur, setelah susu nahiko sudah siap karin pun kembali berjalan mendekati naruto dan nahiko dengan botol yang terisi cairan putih.

"biar aku saja, kamu lanjutkan saja sarapanmu!" ucap naruto ketika karin ingin mengambil nahiko darinya, karin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan menyerahkan botol yang ia bawa kepada naruto.

Naruto dan karin berjalan perlahan dan duduk didepan meja makan, naruto langsung memberikan botol berisi susu itu kepada nahiko dan karin melanjutkan acara sarapannya yang sempat tertunda karena tangisan nahiko.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Dikonoha tepatnya dikediaman hokage kini seluruh anggota keluarga hokage aka minato sudah lengkap (menurutnya) dan tengah menyantap sarapannya masing-masing. Semuanya tampak menikmati sarapan mereka hingga suara sang kepala keluarga terdengar dan memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"naru-chan, bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" gadis pirang twintail yang dipanggil naru atau naruko tampak menghentikan acaranya dan menatap sang tou-san dan menjawab.

"ah, tou-san. Latihan naru berjalan cukup lancar. Naru sudah menguasai rasengan, tapi masih belum sempurna"

"ganbatte ne, naru-chan" naruko hanya nyengir tiga jari mendengar perkataan wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang menjadi kaa-sannya itu, sementara minato yang melihat keluarganya hanya bisa tersenyum, 'semoga keluargaku tetap bahagia seperti ini' batinnya.

**vvv**

**vv**

**v**

Kembali kepenginapan naruto dan karin, mereka tampak sudah siap dengan semua barang yang akan mereka bawa dalam perjalanan mereka kali ini dan tujuan mereka sekarang adalah konohagakure, tempat kelahiran dari uzumaki naruto dan tempat ia merasakan kesediahan yang mendalam.

Naruto tampak sedikit ragu untuk kembali kekonoha dan keraguan itu pun dilihat oleh karin, karin berjalan dari ranjang mendekati naruto dengan nahiko yang telah siap digendongannya.

"naru-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya karin saat berada disamping naruto. Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dan mencoba untuk tersenyum hangat kepada gadis itu.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kamu sudah siap?" karin hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan naruto itu.

"baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar penginapan mereka tak lupa topeng yang telah terpasang diwajah naruto dan mereka pun berjalan untuk keluar dari penginapan ini, setelah berjalan sedikit mereka sampai ditempat wanita yang menyambut mereka saat mereka masuk kepenginapan ini.

"tuan, nyonya ohayou..." sapa wanita itu.

"ohayou..." balas kari sambil memberikan senyuman kepada wanita itu dan dibalas juga dengan senyuman oleh wanita itu, sedangkan naruto hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan, berapa kami harus membayar?" tanya karin.

"oh, semua 1850 ryo, nyonya!" naruto kemudian mengeluaran uang sebesar 1900 ryo dan memberikannya kepada wanita itu dan mengambil kembaliannya.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari penginapan itu tak lupa nahiko yang tengah tertawa karena karin yang bercanda dengannya,(walau pun tak mengerti yang penting happy). Mereka berjalan sampai keluar dari desa suna dan sampai digerbang desa dan disambut oleh kedua chuunin yang mereka temui saat baru sampai didesa ini.

"ah, tuan uzumaki arashi. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan!" ucap salah satu chuunin itu ketika naruto sudah selesai melakukan proses keluar desa suna.

"ya, terima kasih ninja-san"

Naruto dan karin kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan saat meresa sudah jauh dari desa itu naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya diikuti karin yang berjalan dibelakangnya sedari tadi. Naruto berbalik menghadap karin dan membuat segel tangan dan saat sudah selesai naruto memegang perut karin dengan tangan kirinya, dan.

"**kai"**

Setelah itu karin merasakan energinya kembali mengalir, naruto melepaskan pegangannya terhadap perut karin dan kembali membuat segel tangan yang sama dan berkata.

"**kai"**

Aliran chakra naruto kembali terbuka, ia menatap wajah karin dan kemudian keduanya mengangguk. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan tujuan mereka saat ini hanya satu, yaitu... melindungi konoha.

**Tbc**

**Yoyoyo... selesai sekarang hahaha,,,**

**Semoga yang ini nggak ngebosenin okey...**

**fuinjutsu:** **sealing****chakra**** : sebuah fuin yang berguna untuk menyegel aliran chakra sehingga tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh ninja sensor terkuat sekalipun. Fuin ini mirip dengan jutsu ****Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō, tapi fuin ini menyegel chakra bukan menutup.**

**Okey itu saja ketemu lagi chap depan... jaa...**


End file.
